


When a Wish Won't Work

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien's POV, Brutality, Darker than Noir, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Nobody Wins, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snuff, everybody loses, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Adrien begins to notice some issues after Gabriel takes Marinette on as a live in assistant.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	When a Wish Won't Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elecé oscura (elsie_noir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsie_noir/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt from elecé oscura
> 
> if you haven't done the gabrimothinette, can it be from Adrien knows perspective post-reveal, angst with a ?bad? ending 
> 
> Notes also requested Chat Blanc level emotional trauma for Adrien and nonconsent from Marinette's side.

Adrien agitatedly ate, angling himself toward the towering door to the left of his stiff seat at the foot of the table, antsily anticipating his Lady love's appearance. Soft shuffling steps stuttered from the hall hailing his better half's arrival, which he greeted with a gleeful but gentle grin. He stood swiftly from his seat as she stepped in and strode toward his conspicuously coy companion, but before he could open his mouth and address her apparent anxiety, he beheld the stricken expression on her face and caught the careful cutting stroke her hand made before she brought both together in a blooming butterfly gesture below her bellybutton, a warning they were being watched by Hawkmoth. Seeing her stiff stride, Adrien was about to approach again when from behind her, his father appeared abruptly, features folded firmly for a moment before he lifted a lanky limb and laid it on her shoulder, eliciting a sharp shudder, which seemed to please the elder Agreste as a lecherous leer lifted his lips then immediately evaporated. "Sit!" he coldly commanded, carrying on as if nothing was amiss and to Adrien's amazement, the superheroine stoically stumbled to a stool and sat, subtly shifting as if doing so were unusually uncomfortable. "Now Adrien," Gabriel began, "your youthful yearning for long lasting love have till now been focused on this fair featured friend of yours."

"That is so," replied he, "I love her, she loves me."

"If her love was true, she'd be faithful to you," the malignant man spat, "but this love that you bore is toward a common whore, who simply was looking for more." Adrien was aghast at these accusations, but Gabriel gave no gap for him to answer. "You see, son, such sluts set their sights on seemingly suitable suitors such as ourselves, but make no mistake, Marinette's main motive in making moves on you was my money."

"I absolutely won't accept that," Adrien announced angrily, surprising his senior, "she has always shown me acceptance and affection, never asking for anything in return. She should not be so shamed as you've unjustly claimed, now she deserves an apology."

"She deserves dirt for what she's done, she's defiled, you dunce," the enraged elder enunciated, a shocking and sickening statement to the starstruck standee, "I'll not have my reputation ruined by a hot headed harlot like her. She will never again be seen anywhere near an Agreste, or our lawyers will lay waste to that bitch's blighted bakery."

"That's preposterous, Pere," the youth yelled, frothing with fury as he caught sight of the telltale tracks of tears that tore down her face and fell to the floor. His heart heaved and head hammered as he held out his hand hopefully to his crying crush, calling her calmingly as he crossed to her corner and curled her close to his chest. "I will not leave her, father, no matter what you claim about her. Our love is lasting, of that I am sure, you call her a sickness, but she's my heart's cure. If you remove her from my life, I'll never model for you again, that's for sure."

A curious curl crooked Gabriel's brow as he stood sneering down his nose at the brash boy and brow beaten beauty. If you insist in your insolent idealism, I'll make you a deal. I'll not have you out in public parading this piss poor piece of ass around, so she'll stay here as an adopted assistant, and in keeping with your wish to be with her, you shall return to the properly tempered tutelage you received before you slipped off to that savage school. Is that clear?" Without giving his son a second to speak, the perturbed patriarch prattled on, "She will be quartered here and given design duties suitable to her skillset, such as it is, and shall receive reasonably regular repast at an appropriately appointed time, that is all and it is more than a pretentious pig like her should have hoped for." With that he turned hard on his heel and headed for the door, crooking a finger over his shoulder so she should follow him. "Come, brat, and better be on your best behavior."

"Wait!" The brokenhearted boy began, boldly gripping Marinette's waifish wrist. "At least allow me a few minutes alone with her." He penitently pleaded, pulling his pulchritudinous princess back into his embrace.

Gabriel glared at the two of them, making meaningful eye contact with the whimpering young woman. She sniffled softly then stuttered out, "I should go, Adrien, my knight and my prince," her words were weighted with worry as she eyed the elder and her timbre turned softer still, "I love you, and that is why I must let you go. You'll be happy and free if you go on without me." she murmured before grasping her head and collapsing completely, face furrowed in fear and pain. After a moment she stopped spasming rising just enough to crawl on her hands and knees toward the door, but before Adrien could reach and raise her, Gabriel grasped the gather at her collar and forced her to her feet, then thrust her out the door and dourly departed, the door slamming shut behind him.

As he stumbled back in shock at his father's actions, and caught himself on the stool she had so briefly sat upon, something sticky soiling his skin. At first glance he hardly believed his eyes, but upon recognizing what was now on his hand, he began hyperventilating, for his fingers were slick with an odd mix of something slimy and browning blood.

Still young and inexperienced in intimacy, Adrien was worried, for while he knew not what this meant, bleeding was always bad.

Though she supposedly stayed in the same stately mansion at all times, Adrien rarely ran into his lonely lady love. They were granted chaperoned encounters every other day, at each of which the seemingly semi simian servant silently strode in a circle around them, stoically staring at his sorry and scared looking lover. Every once in a while a lecherous leer leapt across the Gorilla's face as he lingered in her line of sight, eliciting a shudder from her shoulders, which were seemingly always stiff and somewhat scrawny compared to when she first came under their roof. Her once glowing bluebell eyes were watery, wetly wavering with tears she willed not to fall, a faint flicker of fervor for him filling them for a fleeting moment when they met his, before a sudden spasm would surge through her, sending her to the floor. In one such instance her now hand length sleeve snagged, slipped, and showed seriously scarred skin, the sight of which sent both into a state near shock, one from worry the other from fear. Not a moment later Nathalie appeared and glowered at the wounded woman as his guard gathered her with huge hands under her arms, fingers flitting over fabric, finding and fondling the flesh below as he picked her up and plunked her past the portico. Adrien charged with a roar, but in his face closed the door, Nathalie now knocking knowingly on his noggin. "Be patient please, Adrien," she smoothly soothed, "she's suffering for you. So simply accept her sincerity and support her from the sidelines. It will be better for everyone if you let go of that lover and lean on another." Adrien sat silently as the secretary shushed him, stood, and stepped out of the room, leaving him sobbing sorrowfully in solitude.

The next time he saw Marinette, her leg had a limp, her clothes were disheveled, as if she had had only seconds to shuffle something over her scabby skin, and a strange sticky substance was smeared from the side of her mouth and matted in her mussed up hair. He could still see the unbridled unbroken love she held for him in each and every fleeting meeting of their eyes, but it was as if on instinct she averted her gaze. She could hardly stay still, shifting side to side as if sitting straight would hurt her and he wondered if whatever wound had befallen her on that first day she stayed, had happened again somehow. When he approached the antisocial assistant about this ailment, a sinister smirk slipped over her lips, a second later shifting her spectacles, she cagily claimed, "she rode a tandem bicycle without greasing the chain," an expression that hardly had any meaning to him. Her almost evil expression emanated enigma and drove him to doubt his cross caretaker. 

Creeping close after curfew, the civilian Chat crept through the magnificent marble mausoleum-like mansion, shadowing the suspicious secretary through the long labyrinthine corridors to a cavernous cathedral like chamber from whence blood curdling cries echoed. Pained pants and mournful moans meandered in the antiquated atrium's acrid air horribly harmonizing with heavy harsh huffs and growling girthy grunts. Sickening slapping sounds struck a steady staccato as strangled screams sang out in the shattered soprano of his suffering sweetheart. A flash of voluminous violet illuminated the visscious violation the vile villains visited upon their victim, his father forcefully fucking his first true friend, face frozen in ferocious fury fondling her front as she feebly flailed until the slapping stuttered and stilled despite her struggles. Stepping onto the scene strode the sinister sneering slavemaster, that hard hearted heathen, Hawkmoth, who took her throat in his hand and heaved her up of the table, his father's flaccid fuckstick flopping out with a pop, putrid pink pearlescence pouring from her pussy, rammed his own rigid rod roughly into her raw. As her mouth opened to scream, he shoved her face in the cream that had just fallen from where his father had reamed, filling her with the foul filth in his father's lap. "Who, is, that, cat?" the masked menace punctuated each powerful pump with a savage syllable, hanging onto her hair and yanking it up till she faced open air.

"Idunno,Idunno,Idunnoanythin…" she sloppily slurred, scum seeping from the sides of her mouth. "I alre'y ol' you nnnnnngh!" Her words were cut off as Gabriel lost patience and a snap of his fingers in her face sent a sudden spasmodic shock down her spine and caused her jaw to seize. When that passed he pushed his pecker past her lips and let his dastardly doppelganger pump her back and forth between them, her limp limbs lolling about listlessly.

"Since you have nothing useful to say," Gabriel began, "you can still safely satisfy our staves in silence." concluded Hawkmoth. 

Shaking silently with shock, Adrien finally forced his feet forward, fear furrowing into fury at the abuse the duo dealt to his lady. With a feral roar, he transformed and tore toward the table. Then to his terror he tripped, a fan finding his feet as Mayura met him in the middle, matching him blow for blow, then beginning to beat him back before a black butterfly breezed by and bound itself to his bell. Physically frozen as he fought the force of Papillon's power, he paid no heed as his opponent pulled back and punched him, then pushed forward to pluck the ring from his finger. At the last moment his consciousness cleared enough to call his Cataclysm, the black bubbles bursting and blasting a burned blue body back. Hawkmoth's howls halved, but still hammered harshly in his head, heartbreak and hatred on equal measure, his own sorrow at seeing his surrogate's singed and shredded corpse slung to the side crushing his chest with conflicting emotions, allowing a wash of white to wilt his will to fight his father full force. 

"Come, Chat Blanc," the sadistic specter seethed, "come take your turn, then watch your lady burn!"

As if drawn up by threads while he fought his own head, Adrien felt his claws cut into his lady's lithe legs, lifting them to line up his prickly pink pinecone and plunge it into her painfully. Tears peppered both their faces as Papillon's puppet performed for his perverse pleasure, pulping his princess's pink. When he was sufficiently spent, Hawkmoth heaved him high and brought his bony body to the floor below, then slid the ring from his finger, releasing his transformation and revealing just who Hawkmoth had been harming.

"This can yet be repaired," Gabriel ruminated, "with the wish, our family will once again be whole." Leaving his limp son lying by his lady, Gabriel joined both the jewels and wished with all his will that his wife would be brought back to the land of the living. But a price must be paid, so as Emilie emerged from her enchanted slumber, her son slipped into a similar state. At seeing her son so sloppily strewn on the ground, Emilie knew what had happened and apoplectic, asked, "why our son, Gabriel, why my bright and beautiful baby boy?" 

"We can always have another," the perplexed Papillon penitently proposed.

"I cannot!" his wife wept, "that coma has cost me and I cannot conceive!" she cried cacophonously cradling her core. Reddening with rage, she saw the naked nubile nymph kneeling over and kissing Adrien's comatose lips. "I'll only return if you bring him back!" The buxom beauty bellowed at her heartbroken husband. "And if you can't, breed that blubbering bitch, make her bear me another." She shouted as she stormed out of the shattered shelter.

As Adrien lay in his pod, in regal repose, he could not see the sordid scene, but could smell the salt and sour scents as his father caught Marinette at his coffin each day as she came to cry over his comatose corpse and kiss the crystal cover, then bending her bare body over his hermetic home, bred her like a belligerent beast.

  
  



End file.
